darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cgilbert1187
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Goodwood, Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Greetings! Please review our Image policy when uploading images! 02:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Image Ohai, per our image policy all images must be properly licenced and sourced or they will get deleted, this image you just uploaded fails to meet those criteria. For more information on how to do so read this guide. If you have additional questions feel free to ask. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 02:36, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Warning Please read our image policy, our Manual of Style, our Layout Guide and our "how go guide" for uploading images ''before creating another page or uploading another image. Your articles and uploaded images are in violation of the above mentioned policies. Failure to comply with these policies or ignoring this warning will result in a block. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Image Hello there, the image you uploaded does not comply with our image policy. Please provide the correct licensing and source information to the image or we will be forced to delete it. If you are unsure how to do this, please see our guide to uploading images. Also, I couldn't help but notice that Cgilbert1187 mentions you as one of his other accounts. If this is true, I would like to point you to our policy against sock puppetry. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 00:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Blocked